The Party, The Games, and The New Girl
by Zzoe1001
Summary: There is an incredibly shy new girl. She is somehow invited to Mikan's and Hotaru's party, What will happen? Well, drama, love and games! By the way. the beginning is the background of the new girl, and I guess you could say its her perspective. You decide. Oh yeah, will the shy Yuu get a gal?


**Okay, I know what your thinking. I write so many Gakuen Alice stories. Well the reason why is because I love the characters personalities. There fun to write about. **

Most girls who are thirteen are not depressed. They do not feel agony in their small souls; they do not think sad thoughts of death. Most girls laugh, and have sleepovers, but not one girl. She was not invited to parties and events. Everyone at her school were afraid of her. She was shy, so she had trouble talking to others. Her long black hair past her waist did not help her either. She was very small, yet beautiful. Her long shiny, thick black hair was very long, causing it to be gentle and light when she walked in the wind; her silver eyes were sad, yet small and questionable. She always was mysterious, and everyone around her never asked her any questions, causing her to be less unknown and alone. Aya, the small mysterious girl, did not talk much. When she did, it was so light and quiet teachers had to walk to her to hear her words. Aya was alone at her school, she wanted change. Her small town had a population of 1,000, not many people for an average town. Her town had different parts as well. One small school, including all grades and ages, it also had a small center of town, the mayors house, and than other small town houses in the other side of town. Aya walked on her own everyday back to her home. She was not nervous to walk home alone she was strong for her size. On this afternoon, the sun shone bright, and the wind strong. Aya tightly held her poetry book. She was very good at writing poetry. Anyways, Aya was reciting a poem in her head when a black car pulled up. It was not a big car, but big enough for six passengers. A man with sunglasses and a black suit stepped out, with a serious bored expression. He walked over to Aya gracefully and reached out his hand. Aya then began to run away from the unknown man. He might have been a kidnapper. The man in the suit slowly drove from behind. He had to get to her house some way. The little girl rushed in her house, screaming for her mother.

"MOM!" she yelled throughout the house. Finally a woman to be in her thirties came up to her daughter. She had short black hair and black shiny eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked the small mother. Her voice could calm down anybody.

"A…man in…a suit…" she stuttered out finally. The mother looked at her daughter confused when there was a knock on the door. Aya ran behind the staircase peering at the man in the suit at the door.

"Hello, I'm here to talk to you and your daughter." The man began in a strict, yet calm voice. The mother motioned him into the living room, and offered Japanese traditional tea. The man refused the tea and began to speak to the nervous family members.

**Later:**

"You mean to tell me my daughter is this, Alice?" asked the confused mother. She held her baby close, and combed out her silky hair.

"Yes, in a matter of fact, she has a very powerful Alice." He exclaimed strongly. The daughter got up from her spot on her mother's lap, starring at the man afraid.

"What can I…bring?" she asked shyly. She nervously played with her finger nails. She was not good at talking to people, and she then looked at the man.

"Anything small, like a necklace or ring." He exclaimed in his serious voice. He was not the very happy kind of person. Aya's mother took off her father's locket. It had a picture of the whole family. She then leaned it, and latched it around Aya's neck. Aya touched the small locket. It had the word _love _carved in the side. Aya hugged her mother tight while grabbing the uniform quickly and running to the small bathroom, she would be going to an amazing school, and soon the pain and nervousness formed in Aya's heart. She looked at herself in the long full length mirror. She tried to smile, but still her blank expression was there. Aya got mad and opened the door and running out. She hugged her mother longer than before, and waved goodbye as the man in the suit helped her into the car. She whispered,

"Goodbye mom." And Aya held the locket close to her heart. For the first time Aya would really be alone. Alone with no one but herself, Aya was nervous again and tapped her fingers on the car's seat. She looked out the window, and after a long, long time she was looking at modern day Japan. There were taxis and busses, and thousands of people. Aya was nervous and sat lower in the seat of the car. Then, after another hour or so Aya saw the metal gates of a gigantic school, Aya got out slowly with help from the man and soon walked in behind him. Then she heard a scream of someone and Aya grabbed the suit man's hand, nervous and trembling. The suit man did not let go of her hand, and they walked into the building and soon faced a boy sitting in a too big of chair. Aya began shaking more when he met eye contact with her, and soon, after some time they left the principal and walked to the classroom known as class B. Aya shook more as the suit man let go of her hand, and gave her over to the dancing teacher. He took her hand and pulled her hand. Aya looked at the floor, her hair covering almost all her body.

"Who is that freak?" asked Koko. Aya shook more and fell to the ground, and started crying a gallon of tears. Mikan ran to the front of class and glared at Koko. Mikan tapped her shoulder and the girl looked up. Her hair still in her face, Mikan than helped her up and moved the hair from her view. Her eyes shinned in the dim lights, and the people around the class began talking.

"What's your name 3?" asked the happy, gay like teacher. Aya stared at him, and opened her mouth but no words came out. She looked at all the faces around her, and started trembling again. Narumi-sensei smiled wide and told the class her name instead of her telling them.

"Her name is Aya Maya. She must be very shy. Her partner is Yu. I think he can be a good partner." Aya walked slowly to the seat beside Yu and sat nervous and looked down at her supplies, than starring at the boy. He had wide glasses, and a nervous smile. Aya looked at his face again, and tried to smile, but nothing came. Yu than began speaking,

"What's…your Alice?" he asked nervously. He seemed as nervous as Aya.

"I…don't…know…" she whispered. Yu nodded than listened to her next line, "What's…yours?" she asked sweetly yet shy.

"I am…illusions…" he said just as nervous as before. Aya nodded while looking at the lesson that soon began. The class went by fast, as it was Aya's favorite subject. Language arts, she wrote pages of stories and everyone crowded Narumi-sensei as he read them after class. The stories somehow, came alive in front of everyone's eyes. Strong soldiers, nervous maidens and sad children, Narumi-sensei knew what her Alice was and announced to everyone in class. Aya nodded on what she heard and hurried out of class and down the hall and ran into Yu. He smiled while helping her with her books, and they both separated and in the opposite directions. Aya than hurried to her next class and that class went by like the others, when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Mikan. Mikan smiled while dancing around her, and began her words.

"I think since your shy, I could help you. All of my friends are going to have this awesome party, and I would like to invite you. Don't worry I already talking about it with the others. So what do you say?" Aya stared at the happy girl, and nodded. "IS THAT A YES?!" asked the giggly happy Mikan. Aya nodded for yes and then hurried away from Mikan. Aya was again nervous. She never thought someone could be so nervous in one day.


End file.
